


Supernaturalis Trickstanium

by theravenstag



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, SPN/HP, Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural/Harry Potter, spn/harry potter, supernatural and harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenstag/pseuds/theravenstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel comes to Hogwarts posing as Dumbledore and Sam and Dean are rewound to their teen days, adventure is sure to ensue for not only the Golden Trio, but the rest of the magical world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernaturalis Trickstanium

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Draft-Updated April 10 2013
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS SO I AM ENCOURAGED TO CONTINUE!
> 
> Comments needed: 1 Kudos needed: 3

Supernaturalis Trickstanium  
Chapter 1  
“Where are we, Sam?” Dean said, scratching the top of his head and looking up, and up toward the ever-changing ceiling.  
I wiped my hands on my sleeves. I could feel it in the air, the overwhelming…not naturalness. Or maybe it was the magic crap surrounding me on every side. The freaking ceiling encompassed a huge star field of a nighttime sky. Not the cloud ridden sky that lay outside the windows.  
Our voices carried through the huge space. I couldn’t even imagine how many people could sit at these tables. Leftovers were scattered about the hall and every so often, a plate of macaroni, or a wine of glass, even a giant roasted pig would disappear into thin air, leaving a shining gold plate and goblet.  
Dean picked up a sizable piece of ham and was about to chow down when I smacked it out of his hand.  
“Don’t eat it,” I hissed.  
Boom.  
“Someone’s coming!”  
We ducked under one of the humongous tables just as footsteps echoed through the hall. The door continued to smack against the wall, almost like thunder, but over that, I could hear the voices getting louder.  
“Just a little under the weather,” said one of the voices.  
“Gabriel,” I growled. There was no denying that snarky vibrato lurking beneath every word.  
A bunch of bluish fabric swished past our narrow viewpoint under the table, followed by a pair of mud speckled boots.  
“Are you sure, Dumbledore? I could get you some tea if you like?” the second voice was deeper and scratchier.  
“Eh, sure. I guess that would be okay. And some candy while you’re at it. Anything is good.”  
“Bertie Botts?”  
“Fantastic,” Gabriel coughed quite unconvincingly to remind us of his sickness and the boots retreated.  
A cat meowed loudly and poked its head beneath the dinner table. Dean put a finger to his lips and the cat blinked its huge yellow eyes at us. I held my breath.  
“Come Mrs. Norris.” Brown Boots said.  
Mrs. Norris looked at me, then Dean, then me again. Then bounded away.  
“Fucking trickster,” Dean hissed and unfolded himself from beneath the table.  
“No don’t-,”  
“Ah, Deany-Weenie and his faithful sidekick. Figured you’d show up here soon.”  
I tried not to let the surprise show on my face, he was the Trickster after all. That was definitely Gabriel’s voice but definitely not his body.  
Crescent moon glasses rested on a long nose above a small, wrinkled mouth that was buried beneath a snow white beard mustache combo. His mouth drew up at the edges and he cocked his head to the side.  
“Higglity pigglity,” Gabriel shouted, aiming a very shiny stick at us.  
Stars literally exploded before my eyes and a sharp pain shot up my spine. I groaned, stumbling backward. Gabriel laughed and l looked around as my vision cleared but couldn’t see anything. I swayed on my feet, everything was…disorienting.  
“Sweet Jesus,” Dean said. Only, he didn’t sound exactly like Dean.  
I turned around slowly.  
And saw Dean.  
When he was about 17.  
His copper cowlick was back, along with his oversize leather jacket. His jeans were faded and now they were fading. His clothes were turning transparent. I scrunched my nose as I got a generous look at Dean for the first time in a while and then the clothes he had been wearing shimmered back into place. I laughed. They were ridiculously loose on his young body.  
I grinned. “Where’s your brick pants?”  
Dean flashed his teeth at me as my own grin fell off my face.  
“No,” I whispered, forcefully trying to lower my voice an octave. I lunged for one of the gleaming plates on the dining table and held it up to my face.  
“Looks whose tangoing with puberty,” Dean said, slapping me on the shoulder. I pitched forward a bit.  
My eyes looked the same, still green, but wider. My features had re-rounded, a few zits peaking to pussiness under my too long bangs.  
I was seventeen.  
Again.  
“He’s got a gun!” a shrill female voice said.  
I turned to see three kids looking back at us. The boy in the center had messy black hair and ridiculous round glasses. The boy to his left was a redhead who couldn’t stop shifting from foot to foot and beside him his girlfriend pointed at Dean, her large frizzy hair just on end as her nerves.  
Frizzy Hair raised a stick and pointed it at Dean and Dean clapped his hand to the gun in his pocket.  
“Run!” I shouted in my ridiculous voice and we took off as she shouted something in Latin. We ran straight for them, ducking under the stream of light and high tailing it into the corridor outside.  
And straight into space as the staircase decided to disappear at the last moment.  
(end chapter 1)


End file.
